


Love, Lies, & Lap Dances Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Sam was a freshman at Stanford who had no idea how his big brother was paying for him to live off-campus. Dean was a part-time escort and a full-time liar. How will Sam react when he finds out exactly how Dean has been paying for everything since they left their dad behind?





	Love, Lies, & Lap Dances Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CLeighWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/gifts).

> Check out the story at:  
[Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135677?view_full_work=true)
> 
> Check out the art on:  
[LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/20694.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/FafNKFk)

__**POV Headers:  
** [](https://imgur.com/kkDcOJ3)  
[](https://imgur.com/dCstJ2x)

**_Bonus Image:  
_** [](https://imgur.com/DvB1Uqw)


End file.
